icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clinton Radars
The Clinton Radars are a senior hockey team based out of Clinton, Ontario, Canada. The team was founded in 1994. They play in the Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League. Championships The Radars finally won their first WOAA "AA" championship in 2015-16 in their 22nd year of competition. The Radars repeated in 2016-17 to win their second "AA" championship. The Radars three-peated for their third straight "AA" championship in 2017-18. 2006-07 Radars Season Clinton, coming off a 17-7-1 season, improved to a 19-3-2 season, and finished in first place in the South Division, including an impressive 11-0-1 record at home. In the "AA" quarter-finals, the Radars faced the Palmerston 81's, and after winning the opening game, the Radars would lose the next two in OT to fall behind Palmerston two games to one. Clinton rebounded and took the next two games to put the 81's on the brink of elimination with a 3-2 series lead, however Palmerston would rebound in game six to tie up the series and force a seventh game in Clinton. The Radars would take an early lead and never look back en route to a 6-2 win and take the series 4-3. Clinton would face the Tavistock Royals in the semi-finals, and would get the series off on the right foot with a 6-4 victory in game one. The Radars would then go into overtime in each of the next two games, however the lost them both and found themselves down 2-1 in the series. Game four would be another close game where the Radars found themselves on the wrong side, losing 3-2, and the Royals would end Clinton's season in the fifth game, as the Radars lost a close, hard fought game 5-4 to be eliminated from the playoffs. 2007-08 Radars Season The Radars, who finished on top of the South Division in 2006-07, slid into second place, finishing the season with eight consecutive wins and a 19-6-1 record, earning 39 points, and qualifying for the "AA" playoffs. Clinton faced the Ripley Wolves in the "AA" quarter-finals, and the teams exchanged victories in the opening two games before the Radars took control of the series. Clinton took the third game by a 7-4 score, then winning the fourth game, holding off the Wolves for a 5-4 victory to take a 3-1 series lead. The Radars would close out the series in the fifth game, defeating Ripley 7-3, and advancing to the semi-finals. The Radars next opponent in the "AA" semi-finals would be the Tavistock Royals, the same team who eliminated Clinton the previous season. Tavistock would take an early series lead, winning the opener 8-5, then the Royals would destroy the Radars in the second game by a 8-1 score to take control of the series. Clinton dropped a close third game, losing 5-3, and end up being swept in the series, as they lost the fourth game by a 5-4 score in overtime. 2008-09 Radars Season Clinton would continue to slide down the standings, as they finished the year with a 13-6-1 record, earning 27 points, and fourth place in the WOAA South Division. The 27 points would be the lowest point total earned the Radars since the 2000-01 season. Clinton beat the Tillsonburg Thunder in seven games in the first round of the playoffs. The Radars took a 3-1 series lead before being pushed to a seventh game. The Radars won game seven 6-5 in double overtime. The Radars were then eliminated in the "AA" quarter-finals by the Tavistock Royals (again) in seven games. Tavistock won game seven 5-4 in overtime. Four of the series seven games were decided in overtime. 2009-10 Radars season The Radars regression continued as they finished the regular season with a record of 8 wins, 10 losses, and 2 OT losses. The 18 points put them in 5th place. The Radars played Lucan in the "AA" qualifying round, losing three games to one. In the "A" playoffs the Radars lost to Thedford in six games. 2010-11 Radars season The 2010-11 season was one of the worst in team history, finishing last in the South division with a record of 6 wins, 18 losses and 2 overtime losses. The Radars lost the "B" finals in four games to Walkerton. The lone bright spot of the season was the play of Luke Vick, who finished 2nd in the leagues scoring race. Vick collected 58 points (27g, 31a) in 26 games. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T= Tie, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shootout Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Related links *Clinton, Ontario *Western Ontario Athletic Association *WOAA Senior Hockey League External links *WOAA Website *WOAA Senior Hockey Website *Clinton Radars Website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League